Electro Shark
The Electro Shark is the first Top-Secret Lab shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It was added to the game in October 2013. It is loosely based on the prehistoric Scapanorhynchus Shark (which is very closely related to the modern-day Goblin Shark), and has the special ability is shocking all nearby prey when boosting. At level 1, the Electro shark is smaller than a Barracuda or a Turtle. At level 10, it is as big as a full grown Tiger Shark, and it can eat a helicopter, despite the Electro Shark's terrible boost bar (worse than a Reef Shark's) Cost The Electro Shark can only be viewed when the Top Secret Lab is unlocked with a high score of at least 350,000. It costs 25,000 coins or 250 gems to purchase, making it the cheapest Top-Secret Lab shark. Abilities and diet The Electro Shark is a very decent shark that begins every game at a tiny size (just a little bigger than a barracuda or turtle). It eventually grows to the size of a fully grown Tiger Shark. It grows rapidly, but growth is not saved. When the Electro Shark boosts, it stuns prey with its special power "Electric Shock". Stunned prey grant 2x point bonus. The Electro Shark has an health bar similar to the Great White Shark's, but a boost bar smaller than a Reef Shark's, making its boosting capabilities quite limited. Also, boosting doesn't give the Electro Shark a much higher speed. However, this is not to say that the Electro Shark isn't a powerful shark. The Electro Shark can consume nearly everything that can be consumed by a Great White Shark (exception: pink and green jellyfish) and even some bigger prey. It can't eat mines though. Many players consider the Electro Shark superior to the Ice Shark, which may be true, considering the fact that when the Ice Shark uses its boost it actually slows down. Still it is considered one of the less competitive sharks of the Top Secret Lab. But... Compared to regular sharks, the Electro Shark makes a great deal due to its low price. It is basically a Great White Shark that can stun its prey, but it's way cheaper. Pros & Cons Pros *Stuns prey for bonus points. *Cheap; excellent price/quality ratio. *Decent health bar. *Easy to maneuver. *Spawns near the Daily Bonus. *Levels up very fast. *It is a "top secret" shark. Cons *Not versatile; cannot equip any accessories. *Terrible boost bar. *Helpless on land. *Can't eat mines and pink or green jellyfish. *Very small at start. *Does not save growth. Missions Trivia * Due to glitches it was possible to buy the Electro Shark without scoring 350,000+ points in the past. There have been players that bought it whilst having only 35,000 points or slightly more. * Whenever the screen zooms out, the stun range of the Electro Shark gets bigger. You can use this trick near portals to stun a lot of prey. Gallery References Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item Category:Fish Category:Mythical sharks